Drunken Bars To Loving Beds
by honeyfern2345
Summary: 2P!England X 1P!Finland Yaoi and Smut, Boy X Boy. Don't like? Don't read this, seriously. No bad reviews, I'm only an beginner, One of my OTP's, Finland turns up way too drunk to go to his own home. Luckily England hadn't gotten himself that drunk to not go home, then Finland wants to have some 'fun'. England just can't deny to the puppy eyes and little whimpers he does,


Oliver had been walking Tino to his home from the bar since the other was way too drunk to go to his home and not set something on fire. Oliver was about to become too drunk to do anything until Tino passed out, so Oliver woke Tino up and helped him walk back to his place. Tino was mumbling and randomly yelling out things he didn't know, and also singing some songs that were most likely Finnish.

Once the two had gotten to Oliver's house, shut the door. And took off there coats and boots, Tino had fallen over, bringing Oliver down also. "Fuck me.. I shouldn't have had so many drinks.." Oliver was about to protest about swearing untill Tino kissed Oliver. He decided he would let him off for now,

Oliver roughly made out with the other, combing his fingers through the others hair, smiling through it. Leaning abit, Tino growled. Falling onto his back and clawing at Oliver's back, witch was getting an bit uncomfortable.

Oliver pulled away from Tino. "We should stop now, Tino. Your drunk and you'll start crying tommorow repeating I'm so sorry tommorow." he laughed, hoping it would stop the other. But Tino started whimpering, going puppy eyed "But I want to.." he whimpered,

Oliver frowned. He looked innocent but what he said wasn't. He sighed "As long as you promise to not wake up, realize. And start crying." Tino smiled, about to pull the other back down. But Oliver quickly stopped him "Somewhere not on the floor." he smiled.

Tino growled annoyed. Oliver picked Tino up bridal style and carried him towards his bedroom, gently throwing the other onto the bed, and crawling on top of Tino.

Oliver kissed Tino, making out and easily dominating the submissive other. He stopped to bite onto Tino's neck gently at first. Then increasing the force to leave an hickey. Tino cried out. Whimpering while he made hickeys,

Oliver started to unbutton Tino's shirt, Tino pushed away Oliver's hand and started to help Oliver with his shirt and the other with Oliver's shirt. Tino discarded them off the bed and Oliver went back to Tino's neck, Tino was soon getting tired of this and roughly rubbed his hips against Oliver's crotch,

Oliver gasped lightly at the friction. He pulled away from Tino's neck and looked down at the younger, "You really do want it, don't you?" He smirked seductivly, Tino nodded, nudging Oliver onto his back, fumbling an bit with Oliver's belt, button and zipper but eventually getting off his pants and boxers. He immediantly took Oliver's member into his mouth,

Oliver had almost forgotten what Tino could do. Biting back his moans, he instead played around with Tino's hair as he slowly traced his tounge around it, sucking on the tip. Then deep throating it, continuing this to lube it up.

He pushed away Tino's head just before he was about to release, calming him self. He started to take off Tino's pants and boxers. Rolling him onto his stomach, Tino waited for Oliver to put himself in, but when he didn't he whined and bucked his hips. Oliver stuck some fingers in Tino's mouth to keep him quiet,

Once he thought that his fingers were lubed him enough. He pulled them out, and slowly pushed one in. Tino whimpered in pain and pleasure. Oliver went up to kiss Tino and coax him to relax,

Once he could handle another one he pushed in the other. And lord, did his moans make him want to pull out his fingers, and thrust in already. But he waited untill Tino could handle him siccoring his fingers,

He started gently at first, then normally started to siccor him, when Tino stopped shivering in pleasure he pulled them out. He then positioned himself and pushed himself inside Tino, all at once.

Tino cried out, clawing at the bed and biting at a pillow. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Oliver went and lifted up Tino's head and kissed him. Waiting untill the whimpers stopped, "Can I move..?" he asked Tino, who testingly bucked his hips. Then gave out an loud moan,

Oliver smiled and started to slowly thrust his hips, and slowly started to increase speed, lustfully growling as he bit the back of Tino's neck. Tino bucked his hips, growling and whimpering in pleasure and lust. Making Oliver thrust his hips faster,

Tino started gasping out "Oliver... O-Oliver..!" he cried out and bucked his hips far back, trying to make the length go deeper. Oliver was starting to feel his stomach tighten up and sweated a bit more. Pressing his body closer he bucked his hips hard,

Tino cried out Oliver's name and came, then Oliver did an few hard thrusts before releasing into Tino's tight entrance, and pulling out collapsed beside Tino. Pulling him close and nuzzling his head while Tino buried his face into Oliver's chest,

Oliver reached over the bed and pulled an blanket over them, Tino was slowly falling asleep in his grip. And just before Oliver fell asleep Tino groaned out "..Oliver?" Oliver opened his eyes again, looking down at Tino. "Yes?.."

"..I love you..." Oliver smiled, tired. "I love you too." and the two fell asleep in eachothers grip.


End file.
